Who said Freshman suck! The Akatsuki sure didn't!
by Colorful-everlasting-akatsuki
Summary: Ciel, Naruto, Nagato, and Karin Uzumaki are all starting a new school year. Ciel the new joker/punk Freshman accompanied by her best-friend and cousin, Naruto, happen to run into them. What happens when the good and bad clash? Friendships are created and destroyed. Blood, tears, and sweat are shed. Will they survive? Or be brought to their knees? Rated M for your typical teens!


**C: I have a problem... I cannot stop writing new FanFictions...**

**K: Phft! Who cares! You never get writers block, you're lucky!**

**C: I guess I am... YAY! Phft... This is a Nagato/Konan, Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Ciel, Kia/Deidara, and Serenity/Hidan story... I will be uploading the "Surprise! It's the Akatsuki!" chapter, once Kia's done writing her part... **

**K: I'm busy! Sorry!**

**C: It's ok... ITACHI! DEIDARA!**

**D & I: What is it now!? (Un)**

**C & K: Disclaimer? **

**D & I: -sigh- EverlastingAngel26435 and Colorful-Everlasting-Akatsuki do not own anything but Serenity, Ciel, and Tarah... (Yeah)**

**Rated M for yaoi, strict words, and adult situations. No lemons though.**

** STORYYYYY TIMMME!**

* * *

**O.:o:.O ****_Normal P.O.V_**

Ciel Uzumaki lay underneath her black covers, sleeping peacefully. Her oldest cousin, Nagato, had already called her three times. "Ciel.. I'll tell you once more, get up!" She stuck her most prized finger, in the air, gesturing to him.

"That's it!" Nagato's eye twitched as he stormed down stairs, filled a bucket with cold water and ice, before returning upstairs, and dumping it on his youngest cousin. "AH!" She jumped up, shiverng instantly. "The hell Nagato?!" He glared.m "You wouldn't get up, I did what I had to."

Itching to kick the shit out of him, she flung her closet open, grabbing skinny jeans, her Black Butler Grell belt, and a fall-off-one-shoulder grey top, with a black tank top.

She pulled her bright red hair, with turquoise and black streaks, in a ponytail, before walking into the bathroom, drying herself. "Crazy-ass cousins," she muttered under her breath, "his friends are even weirder."

Stepping down stairs, she looked at a plate of burnt toast. "In your honor, I represent thee, with a plate of burnt toast!" Her second-to-the-oldest cousin, Karin joked. Karin was wearing her cheerleading outfit, being an "Important Person" as she put it.

"Screw your burnt toast." Ciel glared. Karin rolled her eyes, before throwing it in the trash. "You're so cold." Ciel shrugged, grabbing a poptart off Naruto, her second-to-the-youngest cousin, and best friend. "Hey!" He whined. "Not sorry!" She smirked.

Instantly, all of them shot their eyes toward the front door, 10 seconds before it rang. They called it their "sixth sense". Ciel walked over, opening it. She was instantly eye-to-eye.. Well... Eye-to-chest with a tall, light-blue skinned, teen.

She glared. They may have been Nagato's friends, but she hated their guts. They always teased her friends. She despised them. "Nagato, your friends are here." He grabbed his bag, before meeting them at the door.

Kisame smirked, patting Ciel's head. "Still as innocent as ever, I see?" She swatted his hand away before walking away. "Whatever." She grabbed her own bag, before looking at Naruto. "You ready?" He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Yeah."

Ciel ran out, jumping on her skateboard. Naruto jumped on his, catching up to her. "Wait up, sheesh!" She smirked. "Sowweh." Naruto laughed, instantly spotting their friends. "Oi! TenTen! Ino!" They turned around and squealed. "Ciel!" She smiled, jumping off her skateboard, kick-flipping it into her hand.

"Where's Hinata and Neji?" As if on cue, the Hyuga's walked up. "Hinata!" Ino waved. Hinata blushed, waving back. "H-hi guys." Kiba looked at Ciel, who was still wet from the ice water her cousin dumped on her. "I just noticed, why are you wet?" Ciel rolled her eyes. "Damn cousin."

Suddenly, a black car drove by. Inside, sat four Uchiha's. Itachi driving, Kia sitting upfront, with Tobi, and Sasuke in the back. "Sasuke, look. Aren't those your friends?"Kia pointed out. Sasuke looked, before rolling his eyes. "They're not my friends. They're just the same stupid kids every year."

Itachi looked over, instantly spotting Ciel by her bright red hair. "Hn.. She seems to stick out. With that stupid hair of hers." Tobi looked over. "Oh! That's Nagato-San's youngest cousin!" Kia glared in disgust. "She seem retarded.. Hn. Wouldn't want to be her friend."

Ciel, instantly saw a hot pink car driving up. It was Sakura Haruno, the school whore. Ciel shouted, putting both her middle fingers up, along with TenTen and Ino, yelling, "Fuck you bitch!" The car sped up, trying to avoid them.

Sasuke blinked surprise. "Wow.. I thought they were the good kids." Kia also looked surprised. Ciel started laughing, the rest of the group joining except Shino and Chouji, who was consuming large amounts of chips. Ciel started to poke Neji. His eye twitched.

"Ciel, can you please stop poking me?" Ciel stopped, sticking her tongue out. "Fine.." They walked into the school.. As usual, Karin glared at Ciel as she passed. Ciel rolled her eyes, walking into her first class... Oh dear, would she hate this year!

* * *

**C: Finished! Feel free to comment.. Flames are excepted,but not promoted. Thanks! Buh-bye!**


End file.
